Public cloud storage is increasingly used for data storage, archived data storage, and disaster recovery (DR). Users require high confidence in data storage and DR systems, and thus require the ability to audit data stored in the cloud, as well as data storage and DR systems and processes. Auditing archived data stored in the cloud or a DR process conventionally requires accessing and retrieving data stored in a cloud storage system to check the stored data's integrity. Cloud storage systems, while convenient, may be slower to access than local data storage systems. Many cloud storage systems bill users hourly for access to and operations performed on data stored in the cloud storage system. Thus, auditing or scrubbing data stored in a cloud storage system for DR purposes may become time consuming, may consume costly bandwidth, and may therefore be expensive.